shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 5
Graveyard of a Madman Part 4 The Panno Marie and the King Cody sped over the surprisingly still New World sea. All around them, there was nothing but water, and blue skies. It was still pretty early, but Gonzo Lee was up in the crow's nest, feeling the chilled air against his face and having his blond hair braid swaying in the wind. Down below, in the main living area, Ellis laid on the couch, snoozing hard after so many long shifts of watching after a Catman's health which was slowly coming back. She was exhausted, but Rinji finally pestered her into getting away from him, assuring her that he could make it to the bathroom by himself and get his own milk from the fridge. '' ''Chio stepped out of Rinji's room and quickly tiptoed over to his room, where Usagi was still asleep. He stopped in the doorway and kept it cracked open while he watched, and waited. If anything is worth doing, it's worth doing right, a man of his nature had to be patient, and his patience would pay off in the long run. Chio needed to wind down, and while he and Rinji couldn't do their ritual of drinking heavily this time around after their victory, there was another ritual that Usagi knew all too well that they had not indulged in quite some time. The candle on the other side of Rinji's room, finally burning the wax down to the point that it burned the string that held a small rock. That rock slung across the room into a shoe. The shoe fell into a bucket tied to a rope, tied to an electric fan. The electric fan turned on and blew into a well-placed fish bowl which started to spill water onto Rinji's nose and head, making him twitch. More water and cold air kept splish splashing little bits onto him. Rinji: 'Merrr... wha, what's...his eyes, and didn't know what he was looking at at first. His eyes adjusted to see a demonic face, its eyes lit up by a dim light and its razor sharp teeth beared with lousy, hastily put-together clay blood and a grin that would make your spine tingle. ''A loud "DOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" was heard through the whole ship, waking up many of them. Ellis fell off the couch and hurried over to Rinji to see the whole set up. She looked at them, and then to Rinji, who was laying in bed and laughing as he pulled the demonic face and flashlight down from the strings on the ceiling. '''Ellis: Da hell is going on here?! up the strings that held the demon face. Rinji: Mewhahahahahahaha! Oh, it's finally time. This time I have had plenty of planning space. Let the games begin! You hear that Chio! louder. Game on, Girly Boy! Chio heard him from the other room, starting to laugh, and a very annoyed Usagi glared at him with morning hair, half closed eyes, and far too much sleep in her eyes. Chio: Hehehehehe, yes, game on, Tuna Face! Hehehahahahahahahaha! put a pillow into the back of his head and knocked him against the wall. Ow! ------- They sat in the dining area of the main hall, Chio sat across from Rinji, and they were both making evil grins toward each other, with Rinji's eye still slightly swollen, as it had not fully healed yet. Usagi and Ellis sat across from each other, Usagi writing in her journal, while Ellis read the morning paper with some coffee. Alice came by periodically and refilled her coffee like a waitress, each time Ellis nodded her thanks each time. '' '''Lee: 'the door and walked in. Alright, so it's time for another good news and bad news session. Chio: Bad news first. Lee: '''Oh, well actually that kind of negates the order of my news. '''Chio: What? Negates? Lee: '''Yeah, Because the bad news is we have 30 million belli left in our chest. ''Chio looked at him, trying to see if he was kidding, or if there was something sincerely wrong with his perception on life and money. '' '''Chio: Alright, so since the order is already screwed up, what's the good news? Lee: 'Well the good news is we're about a day away from our next island! smile! ''Chio paused once again, still trying to find the meaning behind the two completely different sets of good news and bad news. '''Rinji: Um, Lee, usually there's a connection between the two. Is there? Lee: '''Oh, right, well a very large piece of paper from his pocket, and unfolded it. The next island, if our partial atlas of the eastern New World is correct, is a resort island, and it costs about five million belli a person to enter and get two days of vacation time. '''Chio: '''Five million?! We just added three people to our crew, with that it's... on fingers. '''Rinji: Eleven. Chio: 'Eleven! Fifty-five million belli for two days! What the hell is this place? '''Lee: '''Hehehe, that's the funny part, it's called Hotdog Island. ''Rinji's ears flicked up and his eyes brightened, turning his head toward Lee, and then back to Chio. Both of them looked at him with more than a bit of curiosity. '''Chio: Rinji? Rinji: 'Hotdog Island! up from the chair, surprising all of them in the kitchen when he stood up straight as ever, a huge grin on his face, and his hands up to either side of him. HOTDOG ISLAND! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! ------ ''Dala stood up on the deck of King Cody, facing out to the Panno Marie, her gray, old baseball jersey on with the team name "Zingers" and Zoom on the back with the number 11. She had on her black khaki shorts with a silver chain hooked onto one of the belt loops and stuffed the other end into her pocket. She brought the yellow goggles from her head down to her eyes and they slipped off of her thumbs and slapped onto her eyes. '''Dala: Hehehehehe, ow. grinned and picked up a backpack from beside her foot, and swung it onto her back, buckling the strap on the front. Ready! She got onto the railing and poised herself to run. She counted to three in her head, and then took off! The water waved to either side of her, as she ran atop the surface of the sea. Her hair went wild all over the place, and she grinned with her fangs in clear sight as the ocean blue pulsed all around her, her feet almost invisible with how fast they were moving, all the way until she made it to the Panno Marie, and ran up the side of it. She caught onto the railing and flung herself onto the deck, panting for breath a bit, and putting her goggles atop her head, seeing Jiro and Nikk out on the deck, playing a game of Connect 4. '' '''Dala: '''Hey guys! '''Jiro:' Hey Dala. Want to play the winner? Dala looked at the plastic stand to see that there were only two red dots and one black dot at the bottom of it, lined up in a row. '' '''Dala:' Ummm, I'll pass, thanks. up to the main hall's door. Jiro: '''You sure? It's only been a four hour game. '''Nikk: '''He's killing me. '''Dala: Ehehehe, thanks for the offer. I'm just here to change Rinji's bandag-- Rinji: the door EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! tail fur fluffed straight out and she shook uncontrollably as he startled the absolute life out of her. Her pupils went as tiny as needle eyes. Rinji quickly grabbed her, making her squeal. He danced with her, spinning around with her and singing a jolly tune, and the rest of his crew looked on at him as if he'd had a stroke. Then he dipped her, holding her hip and her hand. Dala: Feeling better? Rinji: '''Mewhaha! her up into a twirl! Yes! Seul le plus grand jour dans le monde entier que nous connaissons! * '''Dala: '''You're speaking in tongues, are you possessed?! '''Rinji: Perhaps, but that is beside the point. her up and holding her in his arms, causing her to blush after a moment. I may not be up to full strength, but while you're helping me with my bandages, let me tell you about the next island we're about to visit. her to his room, and closing the door. *Only the greatest day in the entire world as we know it. (French) ------- A knocking at the door woke Usagi from her sleep. She looked at the door, sighed, and moved Chio's arm off of her. Usagi put on her night robe, tying it closed as she walked to the door and opened it. At first she didn't see anyone, but then she looked down to see someone bowed to their very lowest in front of her door. Jana Chi's head was faced straight down and her palms were flat against the ground. She was breathing somewhat heavily, almost sobbing. '' '''Jana:' I cannot express in words how sorry I am. I have wronged you, and nothing I can ever say could make up for the shame I feel as of now. All that I am is filled with honor among those I care about, and those I wish to protect. Those who have fought beside me are among the people I wish to join in heaven when I am to close my eyes forever, and those I care for are those who can truly destroy me. You shared with me a secret among friends, and I carelessly squelched your feelings for favor of temporary relief. For that I offer my head to you to have as you see fit. Forever shall my head be offered to you to take at your leisure, and I will die with my honor in tact. I ask this in forgiveness. Usagi's eyes were wide as she spoke, and watched to see that Jana was very sincere, indeed. Usagi pulled her sword out from behind her and unsheathed it. Usagi: Rise. Jana rose with no hesitation, even extending her neck wide and open to give Usagi a clean shot. Her eyes were closed and she was ready, standing tall with no fear. Usagi's sword slid very slightly across Jana's cheek, drawing the slightest dribble of blood down to her jaw line. Jana opened her eyes in surprise, and looked to see a smiling Usagi. The pink haired samurai girl put her hand on Jana's bleeding cheek, and kissed her opposite cheek, then looked at her face to face. Usagi: You are forgiven. Now get some sleep. She closed the door on a very surprised, and confused Jana. 'Jana: '....huh.... Graveyard of a Madman Part 6 Category:The Other Side Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story